


【马东马&娜俊】茧

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: [1] 选择意识“穿越”的理由是《蝴蝶效应》里提到过的No Cloning Theorem（NCT），大概意思是同一时刻同一组量子状态不能在多个地方出现，这个理论最重要的意义是理论上否认了远距离即时传送teleportation的可能。而意识和身体的关系，我觉得一个相对恰当的比喻是概念上人的意识和大脑可以类比为数据和硬盘。意识是看不见摸不着的，依赖生理却不是生理结构本身。[2] 睡眠分为四个阶段，分别是Stage1-3 非快速眼动和快速眼动（Rapid eye movement, REM）阶段。这里提到的其实是Stage 3 Non-REM，和REM同属深度睡眠阶段并且交叉发生；但是REM阶段大脑活动接近清醒阶段，大部分梦发生在REM，四肢肌肉暂时处于瘫痪以避免在梦中剧烈活动。深度睡眠被认为和记忆巩固有关，且同时需要Non-REM和REM两个阶段的作用。我个人认为重写意识大概会选择宿主脑活动较弱的简短以避免神经回路冲突。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. 零

葬礼当日。

李马克扯了扯自己的领带和西装下摆，即使领带的结扣在他的脖子上简直要让他窒息，但他依然站得笔直——东赫不会喜欢他一副邋遢模样的——李马克无数次幻想为李东赫穿上正装，没想到最终却会是这种场合。

仪式早早结束了，但是李马克还在墓碑前没有动。他好像已经失去了“时间”的概念，从接到医院电话的那一刻起生活就变成静止的黑白两色，有生命力的、有色彩的“东赫还在”的日子都变得过于遥不可及，再也抓不住了。

其实最开始的几天他还能想得起，他最后一次和李东赫交谈时李东赫倚在门框上一边歪着身子穿鞋一边向他告别的样子在李马克脑海里回放过太多次，以至于他几乎每次都被新发掘的细节淹没：看起来就只是一个平常的星期五，李马克和李东赫大学课程结束回到他们合租的公寓；前一天晚上李东赫缠着他一定要在周末重看哈利波特，但是很快他们接到黄仁俊的电话；对面的声音气急败坏，这次闹分手可能是认真的。李东赫说外面很快要下雨，他打算直接把黄仁俊接回来。李东赫去找雨伞时书包里掉出他文学课要用的材料；李马克替他把书捡起来放在茶几上，封面画着海马，从图书馆借的。最后李东赫说“等我回来”，李马克嘴里叼着隔夜的披萨外卖朝他挥了挥手算是道别。

如果能早些知道那是他和李东赫最后的对话，他一定不会这么随意的。如果能早些知道接下来会发生些什么，他甚至根本不会让李东赫出门。但是最重要的，如果能回到过去，他会毫不犹豫地让李东赫知道他很爱他。李马克已经度过了苦痛撕心裂肺、流泪不止的阶段，但他仍无法停止叹息，如果能回到过去——

“你想回到过去吗？”李马克背后站着神色同样憔悴的黄仁俊，他是李东赫最好的朋友。黄仁俊没有看李马克，但李马克觉得自己在想什么都被黄仁俊看得一清二楚。没想到黄仁俊“哈”地挤出一声苦笑，然后说：“是我的错。”

“只是个意外。”李马克尽可能想让自己听起来轻松一些，看黄仁俊的表情就知道没用。

“都是我的错。”黄仁俊重复道，他似乎话里有话。黄仁俊盯着自己在地上画圈的脚尖，深呼吸几次，然后再次向李马克提问：“你想回到过去吗？”

李马克眉毛一挑。李东赫、黄仁俊还有黄仁俊的男朋友罗渽民都是物理系——李马克听说事故之后他们就分手了，只是他并没有多余的心情打听——他们三个人私下有一个奇怪的课外实验小组，别名“车库科学家”。但是李马克从不知道他们具体都在做些什么。跟着黄仁俊来到“车库”时李马克才意识到黄仁俊是认真的。这个小房间里到处都塞着书、公示和草稿，白板上画圈的是李东赫出车祸的日子，看来他们原本就已经计划了什么。

黄仁俊示意他随便坐下——李马克小心从二手沙发上拨出一小块空位——看他拘谨坐好以后黄仁俊清了清嗓子，将房间正中央什么设备上的防尘布掀开来：一个类似理发店的椅子，原本用来烘干头发的罩子换成了一个几乎密闭的头盔，无数花花绿绿的电线从后方延伸出来。李马克知道自己一定露出了难以置信的表情，因为黄仁俊只是尴尬地笑了一声，然后解释道：“别看这样我们也是攒了好久的钱才凑齐设备。”

“实际上能回到过去的只有你的意识，”黄仁俊解释起来，“相当于将现在的你的意识、记忆、知识备份到一个不受时间限制的空间去，再下载到过去的你的脑子里。我们做不到带实体化的物体回到过去，只能选择意识这种抽象的东西[1]。回溯的时间节点是通过深度睡眠控制的，这期间你的心跳和呼吸减弱、脑电波变慢[2]，让意识覆盖成为可能。”

李马克张了张嘴，却没有说话。

“你想回到过去吗？”黄仁俊再一次提问。李马克明白这不是在玩家家酒，他和黄仁俊说他想要考虑一下，可是几乎是同一时刻他就明白自己已经做好了决定。他只想要一个幸福地活着的李东赫，尽管这种方式鲁莽而草率。

“那件事——”黄仁俊突兀道，“东赫出事之前你最后一次睡觉是什么时候？”

“周五下午，我在专业课上睡着了，还做了梦。”李马克有点不好意思。

“好。如果能成功送你过去，那说明那时你有进入深度睡眠；不然的话我们还可以把时间再往前拨。”黄仁俊开始调整参数。

“为什么是我？”在那个滑稽的椅子上坐好后李马克问。

“你知道在你离开之后这里会发生什么吗？”黄仁俊反问。李马克摇摇头，他明白自己尚未考虑后果，但是他已经被“东赫还好好活着的世界”的诱惑冲昏了头。

“我们发现的时间旅行的原理简单来说就是‘改写’，新的时间会把旧的时间覆盖掉。像电子游戏一样，失败了就在存档点重来；没有存档的这个时空里的所有人就都不存在了，除了——”

“跨越到新时间的我。”李马克打了一个冷颤。

“是的。”黄仁俊说，他替李马克把头盔戴好。李马克在这片令人紧张的黑暗里听到黄仁俊再次哽咽：“再见。祝你好运。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 选择意识“穿越”的理由是《蝴蝶效应》里提到过的No Cloning Theorem（NCT），大概意思是同一时刻同一组量子状态不能在多个地方出现，这个理论最重要的意义是理论上否认了远距离即时传送teleportation的可能。而意识和身体的关系，我觉得一个相对恰当的比喻是概念上人的意识和大脑可以类比为数据和硬盘。意识是看不见摸不着的，依赖生理却不是生理结构本身。  
> [2] 睡眠分为四个阶段，分别是Stage1-3 非快速眼动和快速眼动（Rapid eye movement, REM）阶段。这里提到的其实是Stage 3 Non-REM，和REM同属深度睡眠阶段并且交叉发生；但是REM阶段大脑活动接近清醒阶段，大部分梦发生在REM，四肢肌肉暂时处于瘫痪以避免在梦中剧烈活动。深度睡眠被认为和记忆巩固有关，且同时需要Non-REM和REM两个阶段的作用。我个人认为重写意识大概会选择宿主脑活动较弱的简短以避免神经回路冲突。


	2. 壹

李马克重新睁开眼时首先看清的是自己身前桌子上鬼画符一样的笔记和口水印，接着他的大脑才开始登记他听到的老师的声音：“那么今天是——”

“星期五！今天是星期五！”李马克猛地从椅子上弹了起来，撞翻了桌子上立着的他的水杯，他又手毛脚乱弓着身子去前排捞那个可怜的杯子。一时间所有人都朝他看过来，李马克在哄堂大笑中坐回原位，却没有不好意思的样子。他真的成功了，他回到过去了！

李马克觉得自己肾上腺素飙升，专业课老师讲到的内容他完全听不进去；下课以后李马克几乎是飞一样去李东赫的教室找他，他斗志昂扬，回家路上李东赫说的什么他也全都没有听见。

“你今天怪怪的。”李东赫假意抱怨。李马克看着李东赫的脸凑到他跟前来才意识到自己确实行为出格，他为了不下意识吐出一句“待会我会去救你的命所以很紧张”差点咬到自己的舌头。他涨红了脸向李东赫道歉，又暗自警告自己必须冷静。李东赫也参与制作了那个回溯时间的机器，要是被他发现端倪就不好解释了。

回家以后李东赫催促李马克去做看电影的准备，李马克捡起一块凉掉的披萨外卖塞进嘴里，他过度兴奋，需要补充能量，也算是给李东赫一个不离开彼此视线的借口。

很快李东赫的手机响了，是黄仁俊。李东赫接起来时李马克也屏住呼吸凑过去听，李东赫嫌弃他手上沾着披萨油，一直把他往边上推。李马克只听见“车库”“吵架”“还没启动”“渽民刚才离开了”之类的只言片语。很快李东赫把电话挂断了，他照常和李马克说要去接黄仁俊、很快就回来。

李东赫看了眼天气预报。

“要下雨的，你带着伞吧。”李马克说。李东赫困惑地看了他一眼。李马克干笑了两声解释说：“我今天提早看过天气预报的。”李东赫一边嘟哝着“今天太阳从西边出来了”一边去找自己的雨伞。

李东赫按原本的时间出门后，李马克跟在他身后也悄悄溜出了宿舍，才发现他们是在朝着“车库”的方向进发。这时已经有细密的雨从天上落下来，李马克没有拿伞，但是他注意到一段距离以前的李东赫也没有撑开伞，他只是把伞抖开握在手里顶着雨幕向前走。

经过几个拐角后雨忽然变大了，李马克几乎看不清十米以外的东西，只有李东赫同样未撑伞的身影在他视野的边缘左右摇晃。李马克被雨点敲得头痛，但他脑袋里只有自己怦怦的心跳，像战鼓。快了，快了！

李东赫已经到达车祸发生的路口，他等到斑马线的指示灯转为绿色，才小心地打开伞朝马路中间移动。

“东赫！等等！”紧跟着到达斑马线边缘的李马克快速朝着李东赫的身影冲过去，他已经能听到由远及近的汽车鸣笛声。他距离李东赫只有几米的距离，忽然他的左脚踩中了水坑下凹凸不平的什么东西，直直朝地上跪了下去。他顾不得膝盖的疼痛，只能在原地大声呼喊李东赫的名字，然而只是杯水车薪。轮胎在泥泞地面摩擦的声音完全吞噬了他的声音，李马克眼睁睁看着车灯的光线穿透他面前李东赫的身影——

得到李马克的消息匆匆赶来的黄仁俊和罗渽民之间氛围尴尬，他们原本在等候区域的长椅两头坐着，头发上都还挂着雨水。过了一会罗渽民妥协地叹了口气，沿着长椅移动到黄仁俊旁边，把黄仁俊湿淋淋的脑袋按进自己怀里。很快黄仁俊的肩膀抖动起来。

“不是你的错。不是仁俊的错。不是任何人的错。”罗渽民小声安慰他。黄仁俊在他怀里嘟哝了些什么，李马克听不清楚。他尚未从震惊中恢复，手术室的红灯闪得他头痛。走廊上很安静，但是他脑海里的声音简直要由内而外劈开他的头颅。为什么他偏偏会在关键时刻摔倒。只差一点点就可以成功的！

黄仁俊停止哭泣后，罗渽民终于露出一点宽心的笑。接着他问李马克：“你联系东赫家里人了吗？”李马克摇摇头。

“我来吧。”罗渽民显然是担心和李东赫关系最好的这两个人无法将事故细节说出口。他站起身前再次伸手抹了抹黄仁俊潮湿泛红的脸颊，然后他走过来问李马克要了电话，走向遥远长廊的另一头。黄仁俊的手指依然拧在一起，他吞吞吐吐说：“马克哥，如果知道会发生这种事我绝对不会——”

“带我去‘车库’。”李马克说。他觉得自己浑身的体温都被抽光了，于是连语气也没有温度。黄仁俊一愣，直到李马克重复道第三遍他才晃悠悠站起来，朝着罗渽民离开的反方向走；他几乎一步三顾，像是要确认李马克有跟上他，视线又好像是越过李马克的肩在走廊那头通话中的罗渽民的剪影上流连。

他们冒雨去了“车库”。李马克注意到白板上依然写着车祸的日期，他原本以为这是车祸之后黄仁俊写上去的，但是现在再看那好像不是他的笔迹，倒像是李东赫的。但是眼下有更重要的事情要做，李马克直接上前掀掉了那个滑稽椅子上的白布。黄仁俊麻木地由着他：“看来你都知道了。你要回到什么时候？”

“周五下午一点十九分。”李马克已经自顾自爬上了那个椅子，戴好了头盔。

“再见，祝你好运。”黄仁俊小声说。


	3. 叁拾伍

三十五。

李马克在专业课上醒来时在笔记本上写下这个数字。这已经是他第三十五次回来了。他思维异常清醒，也没有再做在课上忽然站起来这样的傻事。

之前他天真地以为只要在事故前推开李东赫就可以成功，但事实并非如此简单。专业课结束前李马克在笔记本上列出了他之前失败的所有原因，做出了他总是在忽略事故现场周边的细节的结论。他心里闪过一个危险的念头：反正这一次也不一定成功，既然还有再次回溯时间的机会，他可不可以利用这次机会确认车祸的全部细节，这样下次他就可以回避可能出错的地方救下东赫。

我绝不是…绝不是无动于衷看着他去死的…李马克尝试自我安慰，但这对平衡心态毫无作用。他犹豫不决，最终只在李东赫出门时才下定决心。他记得车祸现场附近有一片可以遮掩他位置的绿化带，选择抄近路在李东赫出现前躲在树丛里。

李马克以为自己做好了心理准备——毕竟这也是为了拯救东赫——实际上在李东赫的身影出现在他视野内时他还是不可遏制地呼吸急促起来。李东赫手里握着他自己的雨伞，等待红灯时才完全撑开。雨伞遮住了李东赫的表情，李马克只看到他的脚尖在地上打出一串节奏。信号灯转为绿色，不断减少的秒数一下一下敲在李马克心口，这是预示李东赫完整生命的倒数计时，而他就在这里无动于衷地看着数字归零。

李马克咬住自己的手避免发出声响，也分不清脸上的到底是雨水还是泪水。这时李东赫终于动了，他在雨中缓慢经过斑马线，时不时左右查看两侧的车道。忽然轮胎在泥泞地面摩擦的声音刺破了雨幕，李马克屏住了呼吸。

不可以…绝对不可以移开视线，一旦错过任何细节，下次等待东赫的就是——

刺眼的车灯灯光将李东赫的剪影钉在斑马线中央，随之席卷而来的是被风搅乱的雨幕；李东赫的伞朝着一边歪下去，紧接着他的身体受到冲撞朝着反方向倒了下去。隔着杂乱的雨声李马克仍能听见他的痛呼和倒地之后的沉重喘息。这时李马克看到了地上的血，鲜红色的粘稠液体，和李东赫的体温一起被不停歇的雨冲淡了。

李马克几乎就要冲出去了，但是他还要等待观察的最后一环。周围的路人将李东赫围了起来，已经有人打电话叫了救护车。人群很快被疏散，李东赫被抬上担架时他们已经从他的口袋里找出他的学生证。确认身份之后他们就会——

李马克的手机响起来。是医院的电话。

他麻木地接了起来，雨声和不远处交警的交谈声十分嘈杂，他几乎听不见听筒那边的声音，但是电话的内容他已经刻在心里了：“您好，请问是李东赫的家人李马克先生吗？李东赫先生刚才出了车祸，请您立刻——”他们都在家乡以外的城市读大学，没有可以依赖的亲人，所以登记时李马克和李东赫在紧急联系人里互相留了对方的联系方式。虽然留下朋友的联系方式并非违规，他们开始颇有默契地选择了“家人”的称呼；他们都姓“李”，也没有人提出质疑。

“喂，请问您在听吗？发生这种事我很抱歉，但是请你——”

“我马上就到。”李马克说。他几乎无法呼吸，声音似乎是从嗓子眼里挤出来的。他朝着医院进发，同时拨通了黄仁俊的电话。


	4. 柒拾壹

李马克很快意识到仅仅知道一次车祸的细节并不完全有用：就算他回避水洼下会让他崴到脚的垃圾，也会出现别的东西将他绊倒；无论他如何大声呼唤李东赫对方也总是听不到。之前他无动于衷“观察”事故细节的回忆仍让他心有余悸，他做不到再次眼睁睁看着东赫出事，甚至最近几次如果意识到自己会很快失败，他会干脆转过身去回避，直到来自医院的电话穿透他疲惫的精神。他觉得力不从心，却仍不自觉地坚持循环。

我做这一切都是为了东赫，为了他能幸福地活着，李马克想着便长叹一口气。

“怎么感觉几小时没见，你整个人就成熟了不少？整天怀古伤今的。”他身侧的李东赫忽然问。李马克眉毛一跳。他粗略地估算了一下，他已经在这段循环里消耗了相当于一个月的时间，然而对于其他人而言——甚至包括李马克的身体——从李马克在课上睡着到醒来只过去了几个小时。

“上课的时候做了个梦。”李马克借口道。谁都无法理解我的心情，哪怕是东赫，他想。李马克下意识叹了口气，李东赫忽然搭在他肩膀上的手芒刺一般激得他一抖。李东赫看李马克躲开他的样子忽然停住了，几乎一字一句，非常认真地对李马克说：“你知道吗？我真的希望你能幸福地活着。”

我也是这样想的，李马克想，但是他愣在原地什么都说不出口。幸好李东赫的眼睛回答说他已经明白了李马克的心意，于是他们继续并肩走下去。

“我不知道这几小时里到底发生了什么，但是不管是什么，我希望你不要一直伤心难过。没有什么是放不下的，你需要的就只是时间。” 打开宿舍门时李东赫忽然说。

我无法接受和你天人永隔，李马克想。可是李东赫语气坚定，那一瞬间李马克几乎以为他回溯时间的计划被李东赫看穿了。李马克任由李东赫把他拉进门，任由李东赫推着他坐在沙发上；李东赫让他快点做好看电影的准备，可是李马克没有动。他失去了力气，靠在沙发上几乎像是睡着了一样无法移动分毫，但是他的意识十分清醒。他真的太累了。

等他终于在沙发上攒足力气时李东赫已经离开了，他的旧书封面上的海马躺在地上与李马克对视。李马克的手机响起来时他打了个冷颤，他几乎惊恐地接起来，明白这只可能来自医院。但是他的害怕另有理由，李东赫刚才出门时还没接到黄仁俊打来的电话。

李马克摇摇头，一定是他走神时忽略了。对面医院急诊的人已经催促他快点过来，李马克从沙发上跳起来，拨通了黄仁俊的电话。


	5. 壹佰贰拾伍

李马克头痛欲裂。他以为自己应当转换思路，如果不能在车祸发生的地方拦住东赫，那么拖延甚至阻止他出门大概会更加有效。他几乎把所有可能的借口试了一遍，却只能把李东赫出门的时间延后一点点；他甚至想过把李东赫锁在家里直到车祸的时间过去，但是李东赫被他吓了一跳，几乎是逃一般打破玻璃离开了宿舍，最终车祸仍不可避免。

再次回到宿舍之后李马克脱离一般倒在沙发上，他看着李东赫接起黄仁俊的电话。

“等我回来。”李东赫说。

你说谎！这次尝试也会失败的恐慌忽然摄住了李马克。他脱口而出：“别去！”

李东赫换好了鞋，李马克的哀嚎让他动作一滞。李马克走到门厅，再次祈求道：“求你，别走。”看到李东赫的手已经握在门把手上时李马克的身体抢先行动把他按到门板和自己之间。

为什么一定要出门呢？我已经什么都尝试过了，为什么你还是要离开我呢？如果知道门外等待你的是不可回避的命运你还会义无反顾地离开吗？李马克几乎要冲李东赫大吼，可是他最终把这些质问咽了回去。李东赫脸上写满了惊讶，李马克什么都不说就更让他不安。终于李马克钉住李东赫手腕的双手开始颤抖。

“放手吧。”李东赫说。他的语气是柔软的。

啊，我又在哭了，太没用了，李马克想。他觉得自己再也支撑不住，松开李东赫后他可能就会无力地瘫坐在地上看李东赫离开去实现他们谁也逃不开的命运。没想到李东赫推开李马克的手之后，伸手擦了擦李马克的眼泪。意识到李马克的眼泪一时半会也擦不完，他示意李马克先坐下来。他们在狭窄的门厅里面对面坐好。

“为什么我不可以去？”李东赫柔声问。

“我，我有必须现在告诉你的事情，非常、非常重要的事情。”李马克喉头发紧。

“是什么？”

“我，我喜欢你。我爱你，很爱你。我不想你离开，就现在，别离开我。”李马克说。他自顾自吐出一堆表白，却连李东赫的眼睛都不敢看；他觉得自己仍在流泪，但与此同时他也无法停止倾诉心意；他早该告诉李东赫，却直到事情变得无法挽回才敢说出口。李马克咕哝着开始说起各种让他心脏乱跳的细节，比如李东赫脸上的痣，或者他撒娇的声音，再或者他在沙发上打盹时翘起来的头发。直到他脸上乱糟糟的泪痕开始变得黏糊糊、他又因为抽噎咳嗽起来时李马克才住了嘴。

“我真的希望你能幸福地活着。”李东赫说，“为此我什么都可以做到。”

“那我求你，今天不要出门了。仁俊不会有事的。”李马克说。李东赫晃了晃身子似乎要重新站起来，但是他看起来已经在动摇。接下来的一段时间他们谁都没有说话，就是在呼吸的声音中对视，李马克觉得自己已经感受不到时间流逝，他和李东赫的距离似乎也无形之间被拉近了。李马克终于觉得他所做的一切都是值得的——

“现在几点了！”李东赫忽然推开了李马克。李马克看了一眼手表，车祸的时间已经过去。李东赫没事，他已经成功了。然而此时窗外传来救护车的警笛声响，李马克意识到这和李东赫出事时救护车出现的时间差不多。难道有别人在同一时刻出事了吗，李马克的脑袋下意识跟着救护车的声音转动。李东赫显然也听到了，他的反应比李马克更激烈。他连雨伞都顾不得捡，抓起自己的外套就朝外面跑。

“喂，东赫！等等！”李马克捞起雨伞，但是于此同时李东赫的电话再次响了起来。是黄仁俊：“东赫，渽民出事了。”

李东赫僵在原地骂了一句脏话。李马克按住他颤抖的手，冲着听筒那头说他们马上就到，然后替李东赫挂了电话。路上李马克仍然没有放开李东赫的手，李东赫拒绝打伞，李马克就陪着他淋雨，并且打起十二分的精力注意路况。

他们穿越厚重的雨幕到达车祸现场，救护车不在，罗渽民大概已经被送去医院了，他们只找到抱着罗渽民外衣和雨伞一动不动的黄仁俊。黄仁俊不愿意离开，警察拿他没辙，只能先由着他坐在地上哭，同时用眼神示意李马克和李东赫劝劝他。警笛已经被关掉了，但是红蓝交替的灯光仍然闪得李马克眼花。李马克深知等待罗渽民的命运会是如何。他看着坐在一滩血水和泥泞中的黄仁俊，却没有想象中那样悲伤。他原本以为亲身经历过的自己会产生共鸣，第一反应却是“不是东赫真的太好了”，他觉得自己有些可憎。人类的悲欢大概并不相通。

“原来是这样，”没想到黄仁俊看到李马克和李东赫交握的手时忽然发出一声冷笑，“原来是这样。这就是你想要的，甚至宁可用渽民的命来换…”

黄仁俊坐在地上大笑了几声，紧接着他歇斯底里地从地上爬起来想要去抓他们握在一起的手：“把他还给我！我不在乎原本该是谁在这里出事！但是绝对不可以是他！回去！救救他！”

李马克在雨里打了一个冷战，黄仁俊是怎么知道他回溯时间的。他不敢看黄仁俊，只能去看李东赫，没想到李东赫神色严肃，却也在回避黄仁俊的眼睛。东赫是不是也猜到了？李马克决定不能坐以待毙，他捏了捏李东赫的手让他回神：“东赫，你去医院看着渽民的情况，最好能联系上他家里人。有什么事就给我打电话。我留下来照顾仁俊。”

李马克朝着一旁的交警点点头，黄仁俊这幅样子大概是没法配合录口供的，热心肠的交警答应送李东赫去医院。

“李东赫！喂！李东赫！”黄仁俊冲着李东赫的背影大喊，但是李马克按住了他。

“这里不是说话的地方。去‘车库’谈吧。”李马克说。他搀扶着黄仁俊到达“车库”，然后示意黄仁俊坐下。黄仁俊的眼睛死死钉在李马克身上，他没有忽略李马克的任何动作：李马克看也没看就踢开了地上的小部件，又从沙发上的一堆杂物里抽出一条脏兮兮的毛巾，上面可能还沾着机油；但是他们两个都湿透了，总比什么都不做要强。黄仁俊用毛巾一角胡乱地擦拭脸上的水渍再把毛巾还给李马克。

黄仁俊怀里还抱着罗渽民的衣服，但是现在那段布料开始滴水。李马克从毛巾纤维的缝隙里瞥了他一眼：“那边地上有插着电的东西，具体是什么我不知道，你肯定比我了解。小心点。”

“原本出车祸的是李东赫？”黄仁俊问，不等李马克回答他又自己回答，“我还以为是你，毕竟这种事只有李东赫那个爱情傻瓜才做得出来。”

“喂。”李马克打断他。他明白黄仁俊现在状态不佳，却仍不想他诋毁李东赫和他自己所付出的一切努力。

“呵，你也是傻瓜。你会知道‘车库’还有时间旅行，看来李东赫一定是因为车祸死了。你大概已经重复这段时间很多次了，这是李东赫第一次活过那场车祸吧。”黄仁俊冷笑道。李马克不敢点头，他确实救了李东赫，可是罗渽民出事他也说不出风凉话。

“你知道为什么这次能成功吗？因为渽民代替了他。罗渽民！为什么偏偏是罗渽民——”黄仁俊从沙发上跳了起来。李马克不知道他要做什么，没想到黄仁俊步步紧逼将他推到回溯时间的机器旁边。

“代替他？“李马克小心翼翼问，他试到防尘布下什么金属手柄捅在腰侧。

“你不知道吗？即使回溯时间，该发生的事情还是会发生，只有对象可以转嫁。李东赫没有死，罗渽民就会替他死。”黄仁俊咬牙切齿，“现在我给你一个选择，要么你回去找别人替代罗渽民，要么我回去什么都不做！”

李马克几乎是条件反射一样推开了黄仁俊，他不能让他目前所做的一切成为泡影。他快速掀掉了防尘布然后往椅子上蹿。李马克挣扎着戴头盔时黄仁俊就站在原地瞧他，等他终于戴好头盔之后才意识到他中了黄仁俊的激将法。

李马克在眼前一片黑暗中听见黄仁俊的叹息：“对不起，要用我的私心强迫你，但是我的私心只有他。马克哥，求你，不要再把他卷进来。你要回到什么时候？”

李马克回答前他的手机响了，黄仁俊提醒他是李东赫——医院的事情大概处理完了——但是黄仁俊直接替他把电话挂掉了。李马克僵硬地回答周五下午一点十九分。

“再见，祝你好运。”黄仁俊说。李马克听不出他的神情。


	6. 壹佰贰拾陆

站在雨中等待时李马克一个人想了很多。他到底是在为了什么循环往复呢？

黄仁俊说他是爱情傻瓜并没有错。且不说南辕北辙这种只靠努力丝毫不会有进步的故事，即使是北辕北辙却到不了目的地的事情也是家常便饭。他仿佛在追着幻影般的李东赫不停朝前奔跑，最终却仍然被困在原地[1]。这样一个“不管重复多少次，总有一天努力会让东赫回来”的执念，最终可能只感动了他自己。

李马克无法下狠心谴责黄仁俊的私心，他自己也好不到哪去。李东赫接到黄仁俊的电话后他也跟着出了门，但是这一次他选择避开李东赫，抄近路首先到达车祸地点。如果这个时间点一定要有人出事，那他宁可是他自己。很快雨幕中车灯的光柱瞄准了他，鸣笛声裹挟着风声朝他迎面而来，但与此同时李东赫的身影在他面前一闪而过：“傻瓜！不要让我的努力白费！”

“东赫…东赫…”救护车上李马克握住了李东赫的手，尝试呼唤李东赫，但是他已经失去意识。李马克手心沾着血，李东赫的手总是往下滑；李马克想要握得再紧一点，但是他浑身颤抖，几乎要使不上力气。李马克后背发冷，车祸已经发生了，接下来的事情就会像滚雪球一样接踵而至，很快他会再次失去李东赫——

李马克在加护病房外守了几个小时，这期间他没有联系黄仁俊和罗渽民。急诊的红灯灭掉后李马克首先给李东赫的家人打了电话。他机械式地汇报了事故的时间和地点，接着开始不停地道歉。他知道李东赫的父母不会责怪他——他们甚至十分感谢李马克替他们在医院处理急诊相关的事情——可是他宁可被骂得狗血淋头。他以为经历过这么多次以后他对这件事已经麻木了，实际上他仍无法克制自己心里的悲伤和无力感。是他的错，都是因为他的无能。

李马克摇摇晃晃从医院离开后敲开了黄仁俊的家门。罗渽民不在。李马克只倚在门框上轻轻吐出一句“东赫出车祸了”，黄仁俊看到他的样子吓了一跳，推着他先去洗了澡。李马克这才发现他的身上和衣服上有大片即将干涸的血迹。换好罗渽民的衣服坐在沙发上时黄仁俊甚至给李马克煮好了热可可，李马克觉得自己久违地轻松了些。

“东赫怎么样？”黄仁俊问。

“他在ICU，24小时以内会出现多器官功能衰竭，然后——”李马克手里的杯子烫得他指尖的皮肤一跳，但是他不想放开。黄仁俊也给自己倒了一杯热可可，在他旁边坐下：“这是第几次了？”

“一百多。”李马克说，其实具体他也数不清了。黄仁俊点了点头。接着李马克把他第一次回溯时间前他和黄仁俊的对话讲给现在的黄仁俊听，又自嘲一般说了几次他之前没有成功的例子。

“你一点都不惊讶，”李马克转过头去看着黄仁俊，“每次我失败以后找到你， 你都不惊讶。”

“算是作为朋友的直觉吧。你知道我和渽民为什么吵架吗？”看到李马克摇头后黄仁俊接着说：“这个设备虽然是我们三个一起做出来的，也知道不能随意按照个人意愿修改过去，但是对于在何种情况下使用却没有达成一致。我和渽民决定不到‘紧急状况’绝不打开，今天我们又为了到底什么情况算是紧急吵了一架。”

“今天是什么特别的日子吗？我之前在‘车库’看到过，白板上写着今天的日期。”李马克问。

“理论上今天软件硬件都准备完善，是第一次可以完整启动的日子。只是没想到会赶上车祸。其实我一直在留意，如果今天之后有人成功回到了过去，那么我们应该已经能发现什么迹象；既然出事的是东赫，那么你会回来也不算意料之外的事。”黄仁俊说。

李马克眉心一跳，他脑后有一个不成熟的可怕猜想。他原本以为李东赫不会知道他们有关“紧急情况”的讨论的，毕竟他是在黄仁俊他们吵架之后才接到的电话，除非——

“后来我和渽民分手了吧。”黄仁俊忽然出声打断了他的思绪。

“嗯。”

“我猜也是。虽然这么说听起来像是自打耳光，我怀疑‘我’第一次找到你、希望你回到过去的时候是带着私心的，而我的私心就只有他一个。”

“如果是这样，为什么‘你’没有选择自己回到过去呢？”

“大概是不想被回忆困扰吧。已经发生的事情，哪怕被新的时间覆盖了，也确确实实地发生过；只要你能改变过去，新时间里的‘我’就可以避免这些经历，或者带着这种回忆活着。”黄仁俊瘫在沙发上发出一声长叹，“渽民说的没错，我们谁都逃不过自己的私心。”

“是。上次你也——”

“别的时间的我做了什么很过分的事情吗？”黄仁俊问。

“不，其实不是什么大不了的事。”李马克说，“这一次东赫推开我的时候，他说‘不要让我的努力白费’。”他觉得自己终于冷静下来，他需要黄仁俊替他解惑。

“你的意思是，东赫早就知道这一时刻会有车祸，而且你很有可能会出现在那里——”黄仁俊睁大了眼睛。他和李马克沉默地对视了一会，李马克的心猛地沉了下去，他没有猜错。在最原本的时间线出车祸的应该是他，而李东赫把自己送回了过去，用看电影做借口让李马克留在家里，然后代替李马克出门。黄仁俊似乎明白李马克在想什么，他补充说：“我猜在你出事的那一次他大概是和吵架的我和渽民一起，所以他一直都知道我们对‘紧急状况’的主张。他回来的节点一定比你更早，无法被你的节点覆盖，所以你每次回溯时间之后见到的都是来自未来的李东赫。”

“可是为什么他会——”李马克差点咬到自己的舌头。

“你最开始得知他车祸是医院寻找紧急联系人时给你打电话的对吧，你的紧急联系人填的不也是他吗？你们两个，都是傻瓜。”黄仁俊说。

李马克苦笑一声：“为什么偏偏是他来拯救我呢？我这么努力，想要让他过得好…”

“因为他是…无所不能的李东赫。”黄仁俊说，他有一点哽咽，于是快速地端起杯子把热可可喝光了当作遮掩，“但是马克哥，如果这是东赫希望的结果，就让这件事这样过去吧。不要把自己困在过去里了。”

把空掉的杯子放回茶几上后李马克起身向黄仁俊道别，但是他拒绝了黄仁俊不要再回去的建议。他恳求黄仁俊第二天和他在“车库”见面，他还有一件最重要的事情要做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 化用《爱丽丝镜中奇遇》中红桃皇后的对白“Now, here, you see, it takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place（你必须不停奔跑，才能停在原地）”。我没有看过这个系列的书，对这句话的了解来自当代进化论的红桃皇后假说，即一个物种（或一组天敌）必须不停进化以避免被自然选择淘汰。而在这个故事里，李马克只有不断在不同的时间线上“奔跑”才能甩开他不想要的因果。


	7. 壹佰贰拾柒

再次在课上醒来时李马克的眼泪已经打湿了他枕着的上衣袖子。他在整个讲堂里所有人的注视下一声不吭地站起来，缓慢离开了。他动摇了，确实也无法继续坚持下去，尤其是在明白李东赫为他所做的一切之后。在李东赫的教室外面等他时他已经调整好了情绪，只是睡梦中他一定流了太多眼泪，眼眶发热，似乎也无法快速消肿。

李东赫看到李马克一脸忧伤地等在外面时显然有点惊讶，却还是用他一贯的快活语气对李马克起哄“是不是太急着想看《阿兹卡班的囚徒》”。李马克确实破涕为笑，为什么他没有早些注意到呢？这是李东赫彻底离开他前精心设计好的小玩笑。

回家路上李马克无比希望自己走得慢一点，或者绕个远路，但是他知道最终他们仍会在差不多的时间回家。他唯一能做的就是集中精力把李东赫的每个动作和表情、每句话声调的起伏刻在脑子里。

“你今天怪怪的。”李东赫忽然说。

“我只是，觉得很久没有仔细看你了。”李马克说，他说的是真心话。

“又不是再没有机会…”李东赫假装做个干呕的表情，搭着他肩膀的手却搂得更紧了点。

回家以后一切也都按部就班。用不了多久李东赫的手机就会响，另一头依然是气急败坏的黄仁俊。李马克想起他浑身是血、颤抖着哭喊着的样子时仍会觉得呼吸一滞，但是当下的黄仁俊还什么都没有做；他或许会完成黄仁俊的请求，只是他现在还有更重要的事情要做。

李东赫挂了电话。

李东赫看了眼天气预报。他分明早就知道会下雨的。

李东赫去拿书包里的伞。其实根本用不上。

李东赫的书掉出来。李马克替他捡了起来，他第一次对这本封面画着海马的旧书起了兴趣。他注意到有一页被反复打开，以至于书脊上留下了深深的折痕[1]。李马克把书翻开——

**_当你爱一个人的时候你就应该说出来。_ **

李东赫要出门了，他像过去李马克见过的一百多次一样单腿立着急匆匆去套另一只脚上的鞋，还要执着地梗着脖子抬头和李马克告别。他是知道的——李马克想——他早就知道这是我们最后的告别的。

**_生命只是时间中的一个停顿，一切的意义都只在它发生的那一刻。_ **

既然面对既定的结局东赫还能伪装成像平时一样，他也可以。李马克深呼吸了几次，确保自己嘴角扬起、眼泪也暂时不会掉下来。

**_不要等，不要在以后讲这个故事。_ **

但是这真的是最后一次了，最后一次看到他、和他说话。李马克把书放下，走到门廊紧紧拥抱李东赫：“东赫，虽然我以前都没有说过，但是我真的很爱你。再见。”

李马克感受到李东赫的颤栗，听见他把脑袋埋在自己怀里小声说“我也爱你”。李马克想要把他拥得更紧时李东赫主动推开了他。

“等我回来。”李东赫说。

“路上小心。”李马克说。他回到自己的房间，开始等待来自医院的电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 珍妮特·温特森《守望灯塔Lighthousekeeping》。


End file.
